1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to DVD auto-changers, more particularly, to a DVD auto-changer capable of setting an all-repeat-mode in which a plurality of disks stocked are exchanged to be successively reproduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of this kind of a conventional DVD auto-changer is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laying-open No.8-45250 (G 11B 27/10, 17/24, 19/02) laid-open on Feb. 16, 1996. In this DVD auto-changer, by previously reading-in management information of all the disks stocked, the kind of disks is identified, and when a story portion of one work is divided among a plurality of disks, for example, these disks are automatically exchanged in a proper order, and reproduced.
However, there are some disks set to make a user select a reproducing method, etc. by displaying a menu screen at first. In the case of these disks, upon exchanging the disks, since the menu screen is displayed, reproduction of the story portion is stopped along the way. Accordingly, each time the disks are exchanged, the user has to execute a select operation, and it gives the user a bother in operating. Since the reproduction of the story portion is stopped along the way upon exchanging the disks, in the case the story portion of one work is divided into two or more sheets of disk, ease of viewing is remarkably impaired.